Lord Ferronidas
"Who am I? I'm the guy who wins." ~ Ferronidas to Skullington in Stupid Mickey has a Bizarre Encounter. Ferronidas is a main character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm & is also major protagonist in the series. He is considered by some to be a Superhero, but he claims that he's just trying to do the right thing, not going out of his way to fight crime, but combating sin instead. Appearance Ferronidas looks almost identical to Dan, save for the fact that he's taller & that his facial expressions tend to differ. He is always seen wearing a shiny, dented cooking pot on his head. It's actually his signature weapon: the Pot of Miracles, capable of granting miracles & stunning enemies. He is also always clad in robes, usually of turquoise & white, but has been known to wear other colored robes, like dark green & black. He is often depicted in light clothing, usually blue, white, or gray. He wears black on occasion. He also wears glasses. He wields an adamantium Star-Brand lightsaber with a blue crystal. History Ferronidas was created by God alongside Heaven & his fellow Archangels 4.543 billion years ago. Most of his early life was spent training to become the greatest warrior he could be. After the Cretaceous-Paleogene Extinction Event over 65 million years ago, he met the ghost of a velociraptor whom he named Skullnimbus. Apparently, Skullnimbus ate a magic crystal before he died, & from doing so he gained magical powers & a humanoid body. Upon dying, Skullnimbus became a floating skull with a shadowy body. That crystal apparently belonged to Ferronidas, who appointed him to become his trustful sidekick from thereon. Ferronidas was also present during the Great War in Heaven 200,000 years ago where he helped drive Satan & his fellow Fallen Angels into Hell. Afterwards, he would continue his training. He has also been known to be very fond of humans, surveying their progress as a species & studying them as he watched them evolve. Ferronidas was sent to Earth in 2010 to protect it from Malizord, who was intent on bringing forth chaos & destruction to the blue & green planet. Doing so, he made his presence more flesh than spirit. He made himself accustomed to the humans, as he's always wanted to be like them. Upon further investigation of the planet, he met the young Daniel Ledda & told him about his true heritage: the Kaisers. Since then, he's been the protector of the planet, fighting off all sorts of villains. From 2012 to 2013, he spend his time among Jake, Owen, Josh, Dan, etc. doing silly & random things. He also fought the Possessed Plushies on Earth for the first time during 2013, continuing their foeship for the next 2 years. He attended Josh's birthday party on October 3rd, where he briefly met Dawson Moon & left. On April 2nd, 2014, he would meet up with Jake & Owen again. This time they were in Dan's grandfather's house to combat the Orange Monkey, a Possessed Plushie who had been trespassing there. Apparently, this house contains a door that leads to the Land of the Nevers. Ferronidas threatened to throw the Orange Monkey into there, but changed his mind when he realized the door was locked. He & the other two would just goof around instead. More to be added soon Personality Being an Archangel, Ferronidas is of course, a very kind & generous man. He is very forgiving & empathetic. But being an Archangel of Chaos, it's no surprise that he acts goofy quite a lot. His sense of humor is recognized by most of the people he meets. But when duty calls, he knows it's time to take things seriously. When he activates his Penance Mode, his mind becomes a little bit unstable. His minion, Spachoola noted that he acts "insane" in that form. Although, this could simply be a hyperbole, as Malizord's powers can affect people from light-years away, using them to cause insanity in Ferronidas. The Penance Mode simply makes him more aggressive; Malizord just likes to mess with his mind. Powers & Abilities Physical: Archangel strength, Archangel speed, invulnerability, immortality, flight, can breathe underwater, invisibility, intangibility, self-regeneration, Angelic Wail, FUS RO DAH, skilled swordsmanship, rapid spin Special: Wields control over the Pot of Miracles, the Force, can traverse through Heaven & back, photokinesis, electrokinesis, pyrokinesis, telekinesis, telepathy, ferrokinesis, magnokinesis, chronokinesis, teleportation, healing abilities, holy magic, soul manipulation, can activate Penance Mode Weaknesses Ferronidas may have an incredibly strong willpower, but Malizord's dark magic has been able to affect his mind by inducing insanity. As stated before, his Penance Mode is capable of causing him to act more aggressive, but he's been able to control that most of the time. Also, manifesting a physical form to roam planet Earth has given him a vulnerability that he wouldn't have otherwise: physical pain. This means that he is weaker in the living world as opposed to when in Heaven. Trivia * His real name was not revealed until the end of 2014. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Holy Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Weirdos Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Insane Category:Male Category:Ancient Category:Dank Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Force Wielders Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Lords Category:Immortal Category:SBB Participants